


Almost (Sweet Music)

by IspeakfortheQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ft. Hozier and Oldies Music, POV Second Person, Pearl's POV, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IspeakfortheQueen/pseuds/IspeakfortheQueen
Summary: Be still my foolish heart, don't ruin this on me!





	Almost (Sweet Music)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for now in case I don't get to the rest of it. Inspired by Hozier's Almost (Sweet Music) of course. I would like to write more for the other verses but this is fine for the time being.

S. unlocks the door to her apartment and you follow her in, still breathless from the evening’s adventures. (Metaphorically speaking of course. How could you be breathless when you don’t even need to breath.) 

She had taken you for a ride on her motorcycle along the cliffs facing the ocean and it had been so long since the last time you’d been able to relish the feeling of wrapping your hands around someone’s waist. Your face had been buried in a wave of pink hair and you tried too hard not to think of the last time it had been buried in someone else's pink hair. (S. had paused to kiss your hand at a stop light on the way home and you almost fell off the bike.)

S. leads you to her bedroom and she fiddles with her phone until music plays. “You like oldies?” she asks. 

_“The song a robin sings, Through years of endless spring…”_

“It’s not that old,” you scoff. (You’ve heard this sort of music before of course. Rose used to play it in those short decades before the blues became rock and roll and then after that nothing else played in her room). 

“Maybe by immortal alien standards!” S. laughs. “This is my grandma’s music. I like it though- makes me feel… chill?”

“It’s very nice,” you muse, staring at S. as she sets the phone on the bedside table.

_“Have you seen Stella by starlight with moon in her hair?”_

You gulp as she turns to you with those green eyes. When she pulls you close to her you can’t help but run a hand through that pink hair. (Almost. Almost the same, but not quite.)

She tugs on the lapel of your jacket, bringing your back to yourself. “So does this come off?”

_“…She’s all of these and more, She’s everything you’d adore…”_

You take your eyes off her hair and nod.


End file.
